


перерос

by JiruSleep



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiruSleep/pseuds/JiruSleep
Summary: Наверное, он просто вырос из глупых шуток и недовольных младших братцев.





	перерос

Он не царапает на бумаге послание и не может отделаться от чувства, будто Хоук не впишется в Инквизицию. Будет торчать бледным пятном, оглядываться вокруг и шутить, неуместные шутки, не зная куда себя деть. Он думает, что не звать ее теперь, когда все шишки валятся на голову Инквизитора, все еще защита и правильное решение.

Но Хоук вписывается. Инквизитор не спускает с ней горящего взгляда; они разжевывают листья эльфийского корня, и Мариан осипшим голос рассказывает, как втридорога продавала штаны киркволлским менялам. Они вместе чистят доспехи и пытаются перепить Железного Быка. Она расспрашивает Инквизитора про эльфийские руины и помогает подобрать снаряжение против порождений тьмы. Инквизитор спрашивает у вас о прошлом, советуется о настоящем и знакомит со всеми подряд.

Варрику кажется, что Мариан вообще не понимает, зачем она здесь.

Когда Хоук слишком долго не вырывается из Тени, когда ее колени все не ударяются о землю, когда она не вываливается неловким мешком из разрыва, когда не оборачивается в изумлении на закрывающуюся брешь, когда Инквизитор не подает ей руку, когда Мариан не пытается скрыть тревогу за уверенностью, когда…

Он вздыхает. Судорожно тянет в себя воздух. «Что ж, Варрик Тетрас, закончен твой дозор». Он не может выдохнуть.

«Что ж, Варрик Тетрас, больше никто не посмеется над твоей шуткой про тяжесть управления Киркволлом».

«Что ж, Варрик Тетрас, тебе некому теперь сопли утирать».

«Что ж…»

Инквизитор подает руку Мариан и бегло осматривает ее поврежденную ногу. Мариан отмахивает, мол, заживет как на собаке. И Варрик снова дышит.

Ветер треплет волосы, воротник ее куртки, ее губы, ее жизнь и душу. Она наклоняется и прячет лицо на плече друга. Он чувствует, что она почти рыдает. Ребра поскрипывают, легкие вбирают максимальное количество воздуха, Мариан дышит, но с трудом. У нее глаза на мокром месте.

\- Спасибо тебе за все, Варрик. Ты настоящий друг, - она боится не встретить больше вредного братца.

\- Ну что ты, Хоук. Не бойся, я с тобой, - он сжимает ее сильнее нужного. Он чувствует ее запах родной, ее дрожь. Едва ли Карвер еще жив. Едва ли она сможет в одиночку найти его и вернуться.

Когда Хоук больше нет в Скайхолде, все снова успокаивается и принимает привычный оборот. Инквизитор меряет шагами земли Морозной Котловины и доверяет Варрику:

\- Хоук была бы в восторге.

Инквизитор подрубает лириумные щупальца в сердце титана, размазывает пот и пыль по своему лицу и выдыхает:

\- Напиши об этом Хоук.

Инкивизитор склоняется над картой и слушает план Кассандры и Быка.

\- Отличный план. Хоук понравилось бы.

Варрик качает головой. Хоук не любит планы. Хоук любит есть, шутить и драться. Она разгадывает загадки, ищет деньги, чтобы прокормить семью, от которой остались только дядя и мабари. Она не любит красивые виды, не вникает в историю, избегает Глубинных Троп и не строит планов.

\- Она не интересуется планами.

Инквизитор смотрит на него. Кассандра смотрит на него. Железный Бык смеется. Никто из них не знает Хоук по-настоящему.

Жизнь Варрика заканчивается вместе с роспуском Инквизиции. Вернуться в Киркволл и снова пить с Хоук. Есть с Хоук. Строить планы с Хоук.

Хоук не любит свое фамильное поместье. Она будет много времени проводить в таверне. Зарываться в письма. Патрулировать город вместе с Авелин. Она будет долго приставать к Мерриль, предлагая свою помощь. Она будет присматривать за детишками из бедных кварталов. Но гораздо чаще она будет пить с Варриком и обсуждать прошлое / настоящее / планы.

Она любит планы, любит долго выбирать удобные доспехи и вино. Она много читает и знает историю всего Тедаса. Она спускается в Тропы, чтобы исследовать их лучше, и рисует свою собственную карту с только ей понятными обозначениями.

Она делает жизнь Варрика пустой, бесцветной.

Варрик приглашает в гости Инквизитора. Он приглашал в гости всех, с кем говорил хоть раз. Он надеется, что это все ошибка, а завтра нужно снова идти вперед.


End file.
